futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Laura (2020)
|type = Category 4 major hurricane (SSHWS)|image location = C4Laura.png|image caption = On September 28, this satellite imagery was taken by NASA. It shows Laura at peak intensity, churning towards Florida.|formed = September 25|dissipated = October 3|accumulated cyclone energy = 25.39|highest winds = 150 mph (240 km/h)|wind type = 1-min winds|lowest pressure = 937 millibars |damages = $6.678 billion (2020 USD)|direct fatalities = 14|indirect fatalities = 3|missing = 584|areas affected = The Bahamas, South Florida, Texas, Northwestern U.S|hurricane season = 2020 Atlantic hurricane season}}Hurricane Laura was a strong and destructive Category 4 major hurricane, that originated its roots from the African coast, before rapidly intensifying and reaching Category 4 status. Laura reached a peak intensity of 150 mph, and a barometric pressure of 937 millibars. Origins of Laura began with a tropical wave emerging off the African coast, and staying afloat in high shear for several days. After nearing the Caribbean, Laura would intensify into a Tropical Depression, before striking more favorable conditions, which transitioned Laura into a Category 2 hurricane just 48 hours after formation. More favorable conditions invigorated Laura into the first major hurricane of the season, as a Category 3. 24 hours after that, Laura became a Category 4 hurricane, and started to slow down while approaching the Bahamas. Landfall was recorded in the Bahamas on September 28, in which Laura would reach a peak intensity of 150 mph. Laura would make a landfall in Florida on September 29, and started to swiftly cross to the Gulf of Mexico, where a final landfall would be recorded within Texas as a weak Category 3, before eventual dissipation on October 3. Laura left a trail of destruction in the Bahamas and Florida, while inflicting minor substantial damages in Texas. Most of the damages totaled from the wind power and the storm surges. In total, Laura caused around $6.678 billion dollars in damages, and killing 17 people in the process. Meteorological history A disorganized system of clouds was first monitored and highlighted by the National Hurricane Center for possible tropical development over the next 5 days. The disorganized system would later be classified as a tropical wave. As the wave advanced out of Africa, development was very stagnant, as vertical wind shear was slowing down development of the tropical wave. On September 23, 06:00 UTC, the tropical wave swiftly crossed across the Atlantic, with very little development chances. However, a nearby burst of convection prompted a rapid intensification, and in just 48 hours, the National Hurricane Center issued advisories for Tropical Depression Sixteen. Sixteen then underwent rapid intensification, along with a small amount of wind shear and warm waters, and on September 26, radar imagery recorded a cyclonic pattern, which prompted the National Hurricane Center to upgrade Sixteen into a tropical storm, and by the 2020 naming lists for Atlantic hurricanes, the name Laura was made to use. Deep convection and little wind shear prompted potential hurricane status for Laura, and in 12 hours, rapid intensification began to occur, and in under a hour, Laura became a Category 2 hurricane, nearing major hurricane status. As Laura churned near Florida, rapid intensification was recorded within the storm, and in 12 hours, Laura was reported as the first major hurricane of the season, with wind speeds reaching over 115 mph. The barometric pressure of the system fell to 953 millibars. A burst of convection prompted the National Hurricane Center to upgrade Laura to a Category 4 that same day, with the barometric pressure falling to a mere 942 millibars, and wind speeds recorded to be around 130-135 mph. However, a series of wind shear slowed down development, but maintained Category 4 status. After a while, another deep burst of convection appeared, and the barometric pressure fell to 937 millibars, with wind speeds recorded to be 145 by a Hurricane Hunter aircraft. Hurricane Warnings were issued for the Bahamas, and the southern part of Florida, as well as watches issued for the Florida Keys. On September 28, 18:00 UTC, Laura made landfall in the Bahamas, with a peak intensity of around 150 mph, with a 937 barometric pressure. Laura slightly weakened, but maintained Category 4 status as a 135 mph hurricane, with a barometric pressure still around 937. However, the barometric pressure eventually rose to 941 millibars, before making landfall in Florida on September 29, 00:00 UTC. Laura began to lose circulation inland, and eventually was downgraded to a high-end Category 3 hurricane, before emerging back out to the Gulf of Mexico. Laura kept Category 3 intensity for 36 hours, before undergoing eyewall replacement circles, which transitioned Laura into a Category 2 hurricane. Laura would make a final landfall in Texas, as a low-end Category 2 hurricane, with wind speeds up to 100 mph and a barometric pressure recorded to be around 967 millibars. Preparations The Bahamas Florida Texas Impact & Aftermath The Bahamas Florida Texas Retirement Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes